Second Life
by Blazing Shade
Summary: After an incident with a Chaos Emerald, Sonic becomes a baby and is kidnapped by Eggman. Years later, the Sonic Team and the rest of the world is forced into peril and war as they continue to battle the greatest threat ever to exist, Sonic the Hedgehog
1. Shocking Discovery

_Yayz! My first chapter story! Thank you to those who reviewed "I'll Always Remember You", I feel so happy :D But sorry I made you cry... but I guess that was what the story was intended to do._

_Anyway, this idea came into my mind ages ago. Whenever I read stories about any of the Sonic characters being turned into babies/toddlers, sometimes they get captured by Eggman who has a plan to raise them for battle in the Eggman Empire but of course he is never succesful XD. It then popped into mind "What if he was succesful one time? What would happen then?" And thus, this story was created._

_This may seem like the typical baby Sonic story for the first 1-3 chapters but after that it is anything but, it is completely different! So please read on and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Life<strong>_

Chapter One

Shocking Discovery

It was pretty much an average day for Miles "Tails" Prower, hanging around in his workshop while working on the Tornado. Hardly ever stopping for a break, he continued throughout the day, making adjustments and testing out a few of his experiments. Some may have called him crazy in the past, but thankfully his true friends thought that he was amazing at his work.

Deciding to get a drink, he rolled out from under the plane and went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He hummed to himself as he continued to think about more adjustments he could possibly make to the Tornado to make it faster than what it already was, but a knock upon his door interrupted his thoughts.

Tails set down his glass and peeped through a hole in his door only to find Amy on the other side. He sighed to himself, _she's probably going to ask where Sonic is_, he thought to himself as he opened the door warily.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" asked Tails in a cheery voice, but then he noticed something different about Amy. Her dress appeared to be torn in several places, her quills were all ruffled and she had a large gash on the side of her cheek. And she was holding what looked like to be a bundled up jacket.

"What happened to you?" Tails yelped as he moved to the side, an offering for her to come in but she looked too frightened to take the message because she stayed perfectly still.

"We've got a problem Tails" she said, ignoring Tails' question.

"What?" asked Tails.

"I – well…Just see for yourself!" said Amy in a rush, pulling away some of the jacket in her arms causing Tails to gasp. What he saw inside the jacket was completely unexpected; it was a tiny blue hedgehog that appeared to be sleeping quite peacefully without a care in the world.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Tails, not looking away from the baby hedgehog.

"No Tails, it's not just any baby! He's-"

Amy was cut off by a cute, high pitched yawn that emitted from the jacket. The little hedgehog slowly opened his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden sunlight, but once he did he looked up at Amy curiously and then looked at Tails who gasped once more. Tails only knew one other hedgehog with such bright green eyes…

"Is this… Sonic's kid?"

Amy looked just about ready to face palm herself, "No, this _is _Sonic! He became like this when he was trying to save me from Eggman but some weird thing happened with a Chaos Emerald and he just turned into a baby!"

Tails felt all of the colour drain from his face at her words. No way, there was no way that this could be his big brother; there is no way that could be Sonic. But it was, just like Amy said.

"Whoa" Tails muttered, reaching out to grab the tiny hand that was reaching out to him. "A Chaos Emerald did this?"

"I think so" said Amy as she adjusted her grip on Sonic who was now squirming around, "There was just big explosion and Sonic landed right near the emerald and when I looked up there was just a big light and then… yeah"

"Did you come straight from the base?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I just grabbed him and wrapped him in my jacket and ran away as fast as I could so I have no idea if Eggman knows what happened"

"Let's hope that it stays that way" said Tails. He looked back down at Sonic who was eyeing his swaying tails; he nervously brought one up and tickled Sonic with the tip causing the now tiny hedgehog to sneeze. Amy smiled slightly at the sight and wiped Sonic's nose with the end of her jacket which was now a make-shift blanket.

"Do you think you could find a cure?" asked Amy just as Sonic began to fall asleep again.

"Hmm" hummed Tails, "Maybe, but it will take quite some time for me to get any research or necessary equipment. It would take me months at the least"

Amy didn't looked exactly delighted, but she accepted the length of time, "Okay, I guess that we can wait that long. But I'm gonna keep him with me until then"

Tails frowned at Amy, "Are you sure you can look after him? He might be a bit hard to care for"

"Tails, I'll be fine. Besides, if I get any trouble I can just call Vanilla or Rouge for help seeing as how they've already had children" said Amy while looking down at Sonic, who had fallen asleep once more.

"All right" said Tails, "Good luck then, but come back tomorrow so I can do a few tests"

"Oky doky, see ya later" said Amy as she turned and limped away. Tails frowned again as he got a funny feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong some time later…

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading the first chapter! Hope to see (read) you in the future :D<em>

_Please review, I won't force you!_


	2. Chaos Energy

_Hey here's my second chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews Yami-sama42 and Red Axis, I'm glad you like the idea of this story and I definetly will keep up the progress._

_I actually have two new chapter today and I might be able to made a third :D_

_So read on and I hope you enjoy it. But there won't be that much action just yet, that will be soon though._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Chaos Energy

"I still can't believe that's actually him"

"Tell me about it, and I was the one who saw it happen!"

After Amy had gone home, she soon realised that she had no clue whatsoever about taking care of a young infant and she also had no supplies. With no other choice left, she departed to Angel Island to seek the help of Rouge. The two girls were now watching Sonic and two other baby echidna's sleeping in their cribs.

"So a Chaos Emerald did it?" asked Rouge as she petted the dreads of one of her twins affectionately.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, do you know how it may have happened?"

"Knuckie might know so we'll ask him when he gets back from the shrine" said Rouge with a frown, "Although I'm not so sure how he'll react to Sonic or how he'll react to the fact that now three babies are in the house that need to be looked after. Two's already enough"

Amy's ears immediately lowered in guilt, "I can go if you want; I mean, I'm sure I could figure it all out eventually…"

Rouge waved it off, "Nah, its fine hun. It's better to learn early and quick than late and slow, and I never said the twins were a problem for _me_"

They giggled a bit at her comment before Amy asked, "So how are they going anyway?"

Rouge smiled down at the white and red echidnas, "It's lucky I'm a light sleeper otherwise I don't think I would have lasted by now, but they're only a month old so I can't blame them. I can tell that Spike here is already taking after his daddy, he's quite hard headed and stubborn already" she said, scratching the baby red echidna's head which caused him to purr in his sleep.

"Is Blitz taking after you?" Amy asked, looking down at the white echidna.

"I don't really know, so far he's a bit of both" said Rouge.

"No, he's definitely taking after you" said a voice behind the girls; they turned to find Knuckles approaching the cribs as well. "You should have seen him last week at the shrine when I let him look at one of the Chaos Emeralds, I turned my head away for a moment and he nicked it right from my grasp without me noticing. It took me ages to realise he had it!"

Rouge grinned down at Blitz, "That's my boy!"

Suddenly Knuckles attention turned to the hedgehog baby sleeping next to Spike and Amy swallowed nervously. Knuckles eyes widened a bit, "Uh… Amy, did you get pregnant without anyone knowing?"

_Oh for the love of Chaos, not again…_

"No, not exactly" said Amy, eyeing Sonic's sleeping form nervously, "You see… he's… I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"Well somebody explain it!" said Knuckles, looking more confused by the second.

Rouge grasped him by the arm, "C'mon Knuckie, I'll explain it somewhere where you don't wake the kids"

With that, Amy was left alone with three sleeping babies; not that it bothered her at all, instead she smiled adoringly at the sight. _Aw… They're so cute when they're asleep; I almost wish Sonic would stay like this for ever. What if he does? Oh god what if he starts to think I'm his mother? What if…_

Her train of though was broken by a loud laughing. Amy looked out the window to find that Knuckles had fallen to the ground, laughing his head off at Rouge's explanation. Rouge looked quite annoyed at her fiancé who looked like an idiot.

Amy turned her head back to the cribs when she heard a whimper only to find that three pairs of eyes were now wide open, one green, two blue. Sonic just looked a little annoyed from being woken up from the noise, Blitz didn't seem to be fazed by his father's laughing at all but his brother began to cry from being woken up during his nap.

"Oh no" Amy murmured as she quickly picked up Spike and began to bounce him softly in an attempt to make him quiet once more. "Shh, it's okay Spikey; it's only your silly daddy. Everything's okay"

As soon as those words left her mouth, she noticed that Sonic began to tear up and whimper from the crying. Amy groaned lightly, "Oh for the love of… Please, not you too!"

Rouge quickly entered, "Don't worry, I'll take out Spike to calm him down the everything should be okay. Oh, be warned, Knuckles is coming in shortly"

True to Rouge's words, Knuckles came in still chuckling. He first faced Amy, "So this is actually Sonic?"

"Yeah, believe it or not" Amy murmured as she picked up Sonic who was still whimpering a little. As soon as he was in Amy's arms he quickly calmed down quite a bit. Blitz was still just fine; he was actually just rolling around now in the large space of his crib, having the time of his life.

Knuckles laughed a little before kneeling down slightly to meet Sonic's eye, "Hey pal, not so much of a hot shot now are ya?"

"Oh leave him alone Knuckles" said Amy with a hint of a growl.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it" said Knuckles with a wide grin as he stood up straight again. "So how did it happen? Rouge said something about a Chaos Emerald"

"Yeah, a Chaos Emerald did it" said Amy, "I really don't know what happened. We tried to escape from the explosion but we weren't out of range so we were blasted out a bit. Sonic dropped the Chaos Emerald and landed next to it, but as soon as he landed there was just a massive light that came from the Emerald and then I just found Sonic like this"

"Well, I guess that explains the random boost of Chaos Energy he has now" said Knuckles.

"Huh?"

Knuckles looked back at Amy, "That's the reason I came in, I sensed a whole lot of Chaos Energy in the house. I thought it might have been one of the twins or maybe Shadow came over to visit but… yeah, turns out it's actually Sonic by the looks of it"

Amy's eyes widened, "Do you reckon you could do something with the Master Emerald to make Sonic turn back to normal? I texted Tails to come up here tomorrow so he could get some samples from Sonic but do you think you two could maybe figure out something?"

Knuckles frowned, "Maybe, I don't really know if I could do something to reverse the effect of vast Chaos Energy but I could try, but I'll also need Tails' view of things seeing as he's the one with the brains"

That was enough for Amy to hear, she relaxed a little now that she found someone else who could help Sonic get back to normal. She kissed the little blue hedgehog's forehead, causing him to look up at her curiously.

"It's all going to be okay Sonic, you'll see…"

* * *

><p>"This is just embarrassing"<p>

"Shut up and stay still!"

The next morning, Tails arrived at Angel island with all the necessary research equipment and after a long discussion with Knuckles they decided it would be a good idea to have Shadow come up as well so Tails could study the similarities between the two concerning Chaos Energy.

After a quick explanation when he did arrive, Shadow was being forced to sit down with Sonic in his arms hooked up to many wires and neither hedgehog liked it one little bit. Sonic became quite upset with the needles being stuck in his body so it was up to Shadow to calm him down while Tails got the readings.

"Isn't there any other way to cheer him up without making me look like a damn fool?" growled Shadow, feeling extremely stupid as he tickled his rivals belly in an attempt to make him laugh.

"Just do it!" yelled Tails in annoyance, "Unless you want to pull silly faces or play peek-a-boo instead then be my guest!"

That definitely made Shadow shut up and continue to tickle Sonic without hesitation, hoping that he wouldn't have to continue any longer.

The three girls watching began to laugh their heads of just like Sonic was now. Shadow's girlfriend, Tikal, giggled, "Oh I hope he does this when we have our kids" she said, rubbing her six month pregnant stomach.

Rouge shook her head, "Nah, I don't think it'll be as funny as it is now"

Amy however grinned, "Did you say "kids"? Are you having more than one?"

Tikal smiled, "Yeah, the ultrasound showed that we're having twins and it looks like one echidna girl and one hedgehog boy"

"Aw, congratulations" said Amy.

"Yeah, but you do know it means double the trouble right?" asked Rouge with a smirk as she pulled away a clump of grass from Blitz's mouth while clutching a squirming Spike.

Tikal merely shrugged, "I'll manage, but I just really hope I see Shadow do stuff like that" she said, indicating to her boyfriend who was still tickling a giggling Sonic who appeared to have forgotten about the needles in his body.

Back with said hedgehogs, Shadow was growing slightly annoyed with the slow process. "How much longer Tails?"

"Almost done… now!" said Tails happily, "So you can take out the needles now"

"Good!" growled Shadow, ripping the needles out of his body as quick as he could before removing Sonic's needles more carefully and slowly. After all, as much as he hated being careful to his rival, he was going to be a father soon so he did have to be more gentle with young children.

After he was done, he picked up Sonic and approached the girls as Tails left to go see Knuckles who was standing at the shrine. To his extreme annoyance, Sonic became very fascinated with Shadows curved quill and proceeded to tug on one.

Amy laughed, "Be careful Shadow, he might just start to think that with you being a hedgehog like him you'll be his dad" she said, causing all of the girls to crack up laughing.

"He better not start thinking that" growled Shadow as he almost shoved Sonic back in Amy's arms before heading up to the shrine as well.

"That would actually be really cute if that did happen" said Rouge.

"Agreed" said Amy as she petted Sonic's quills in an attempt to calm him down. He was quite upset from the sudden departure of his new found friend with the funny quills.

* * *

><p>"So have you two got anything?" asked Shadow as he approached Tails and Knuckles who were comparing various readings and thoughts with the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.<p>

"Well, one of the main reasons I thought that you could be able to help was because of your massive Chaos Energy that you possess but then I remembered the fact that you are also immortal of age and I thought that maybe that was caused by the energy" said Tails.

Shadow nodded, "Good point, so you think that the Chaos Emerald has affected his age like my immortality?"

"Yes, it makes sense in a way. Plus you both have very similar readings if you look at these sheets" said Tails as he handed over five different sheets that he had recorded down.

"But they're not the exact same, obviously because I'm staying the same age and his has just decreased"

"Pretty much, yeah" said Tails.

Knuckles, feeling a bit left out from all of the scientific mumbo jumbo, decided to put in his own bit, "With some of the samples Tails gave me we tried to see if I could change anything or reverse the changes but so far nothing's happening"

"That's probably because Chaos Energy is too powerful, it would take intense power to change it" said Shadow, handing back the test results to Tails. But then loud screams caused Tail's to drop the results. All of the guys quickly turned in the direction it came from and yelled out, "The girls!"

* * *

><p><em>I hope that this is okay and meets up to standards :D<em>

_I'll see you very soon!_


	3. Kidnapped!

_Here's the third chapter, once again I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Kidnapped!

Quicker than lightning, Knuckles and Shadow bolted from the shrine to go and defend their family leaving Tails to follow. The sight that met their eyes was almost expected, but still terrifying.

Several egg-bots surrounded Amy, Rouge and Tikal while Eggman himself hovered over them in his hovering machine. Amy and Rouge had kicked into defence action and gave Sonic, Spike and Blitz to Tikal since she was in no condition to fight and had surrounded her in defence for no only her but for the babies, both born and unborn.

"What are you doing here Eggman?" growled Rouge, remaining as close as she could to her children. By the look on her face, Knuckles very quickly learnt to never mess with a mother's child unless you wanted to faces any consequences.

"My dear Rouge, I thought that the answer would be quite simple to you" laughed Eggman.

"Of course it is, I was just hoping that it would have been something else. You're not laying a hand on my Master Emerald"

Knuckles and Shadow quickly made their way to the girls by smashing through the 'bots. Knuckles rolled his eyes at his fiancé, "Even after all these years you still call the Emerald yours?"

"Now's not the time to argue Knucklehead!" yelled Rouge.

"Just leave before I blow you off this island" said Shadow as a red aura began to glow around his body. Tikal quickly grabbed his hand, "No! Not near the kids, you might hurt them"

"I'm not leaving until I get that Emerald" announced Eggman as the robots surrounding the hedgehogs, echidnas and bat began to prepare for battle.

Guardian instincts kicked into Knuckles and he yelled back, "Well then come and get it, that is if you're prepared to be pummelled!"

"Hmph! Attack!" ordered Eggman, and immediately the robots charged. Amy, Rouge and Knuckles charged into full swing and fought back, Amy swinging her hammer, Tails shooting lasers at them, Rouge kicking the robots to pieces and Knuckles punching them into scrap metal.

Shadow was about to attack but Tikal grasped his hand again and said, "Teleport me to the shrine, I need to protect the Master Emerald for Knuckles!"

"But, Tikal you're in no condition and the kids-"

"I'm the only one who can do it! You guys all need to destroy the robots before they destroy the rest of the island" pleaded Tikal.

Shadow swallowed heavily before submitting to her request, he swore on his life that if she or his unborn children got hurt…

"Chaos Control" he muttered and just like that, Tikal and the kids were all standing near the Master Emerald. Tikal looked down to see if the babies were okay, the echidna's looked a little unwell seeing as how it was their first time but Sonic looked just fine, probably because he had done it many times before and he was already loaded with enough Chaos Energy to even notice.

"Oh I hope everyone will be all right…" murmured Tikal as she clutched the children closer to her.

"Oh they'll be just fine" she heard a voice cackle, "The robots were merely a distraction, they're not meant to do any serious harm"

Tikal gasped and turned around to find Eggman in his hovercraft approaching the Master Emerald. She stepped right in his path and glared, "This Emerald has been in my family for many generations and I am not letting it go to waste at your hands!"

Eggman's eyes glinted, "Do you really think that you can stop me with just words?"

Tikal was about to reply but a heavy blow to her chest from the picking claw in Eggman's hovercraft knocked her down to the ground, causing her to drop the children. She gasped heavily, trying to get her breath back; she tried to focus on getting the children back but her own stomach was in too much pain to move. She desperately tried to stay awake and get to the screaming babies but it was no use, she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Eggman laughed loudly in victory and prepared to take the Master Emerald but then something blue caught his eye…

He looked down and saw one of the crying babies, one that looked very familiar. Slicked down quills… blue fur… peach chest…

Curiously, Eggman left his hover vehicle and approached the baby hedgehog and picked him up. _Surely not, this can't be…_

"Sonic, no!" groaned Tikal as she tried to reach out to him; but it was no use, she was too weak.

The words clicked into Eggman's head. Sonic…

"Oh ho ho ho ho" Eggman laughed as he eyed his arch nemesis, "This is too good to be true!"

Already big plans were hatching in his mind, his enemy was merely a tiny infant with no memories what so ever. This was perfect; this could be very useful to him…

"Tikal! Tikal!" he heard the loud shouts of Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge approaching the shrine. He growled in anger, he hadn't even gotten the Master Emerald!

Then he stroked his bushy moustache in deep thought. "No matter, I think I may have something even better now" he said, looking down at Sonic who was still crying. Without another word, before the others could catch him, he jumped back into his hover vehicle and left.

* * *

><p>"Tikal!" shouted Shadow as he ran over to the fallen echidna, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he did…"<p>

"I'm fine Shadow; it's not me who you should be worrying about! It's-"

"Blitz! Spike!" Rouge screamed as she scooped up her fallen children, Knuckles quickly ran to her side to help check if any harm came to their children. "Are you all right? It's okay now, mummy's here, everything's okay" she cooed to her crying babies.

Amy however paled in horror as she stared around, looking for her tiny blue hero. He was nowhere to be found…

"Tikal, where's Sonic?" she whispered as cold dread crept into her heart.

Tikal paled in shame and fear before she announced to everyone, "Eggman's got him"

Besides the crying baby echidna's, everyone turned silent. Tears dripped down Tikal's face, "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but-"

"Don't blame yourself" said Shadow, holding her close, "I don't think you could have done anything, everyone here understands…" And he glared at them all as if to say _or else…_

"We have to get him back!" yelled Amy, "Who knows what Eggman could be planning to do with him?"

"Hold on! We can't just go barging into his base without any real plan! We need to think about this…" said Tails in a calm voice, even though on the inside he was absolutely terrified.

A fiery aura seemed to grow around Amy, causing everyone to take a step back in fear of her wrath. "Think about what Tails?" she screeched, "Eggman has Sonic, he could be doing all sorts of experiments on him or worse! Screw logic, we need to save him!"

Tails sighed heavily, "Fine, we'll devise a plan on the way. C'mon then!" he said as he began to leave the shrine ad make his way over to the Tornado. While Rouge and Tikal stayed behind, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean no one's here!" Amy screamed as Shadow teleported back to the group in the Tornado. They were all outside Eggman's supposed base and Shadow offered to go in first to check for any robots or signs of Eggman but he came back saying there wasn't a soul in sight.<p>

"I told you Rose! There is no one! I even caused destruction in the main hall to see if I got any reaction but there's nothing!" Shadow yelled back.

Knuckles got between the two hedgehogs and growled, "Cool it you two! Tails, I thought you said you were one hundred per cent sure that this was Eggman's base!"

Tails sweat dropped in nerves, "I don't understand. I thought since that his old one was destroyed by Sonic and Amy this would be his back up like always…"

"Well, you were obviously wrong fox boy!" said Shadow, "So where now?"

Tails ears drooped in fear of the wrath of Amy when he said his next words, "I don't know, it's take me days to find out where his new base is…"

As if Tails' prediction came true, Amy's eye began to twitch it irritation and anger. "Days?" she whispered. Tails quickly ducked before Amy's hammer collided with the back of his chair.

Shadow took action and grabbed Amy from behind, "Stop it Rose! Bashing Tails to bits isn't going to get us anywhere soon!"

Amy began to cry, "But Eggman has Sonic, he could be doing anything…"

"We will find them" said Knuckles, "It may take time, but we will find them. For now though, we need to get back and try to find out where Eggman's new base is"

Amy nodded as her body slumped in depression, "Okay"

As they flew back, Amy could only think of one thing.

_Oh Sonic, where are you? I hope that you're okay. I swear on my life, I will get you back…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere underground and very secret, a round shaped man was observing the sleeping baby blue hedgehog. Grinning in victory, he murmured, "I have big plans for you hedgehog, just you wait and see…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>*chuckles evilly* And so it begins... next chapter!<em>

_Thank you for reading! Please review, I won't force you!_


	4. Fun and Games is All

_Here's the fourth chapter, hopw you all like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Fun and Games Is All

_Four years later…_

"Uncle Eggy!"

Eggman had long ago gotten over groaning in embarrassment every time the young blue hedgehog said that, but it still made his eye twitch. He turned to see the small hedgehog run up to his side with a big grin on his face that was so familiar to the one he use to wear four years ago in his grown form.

"One of da wobots says you wanna see me" said Sonic, innocently staring up at the rounded man.

Eggman grinned menacingly at the little four year old, "Yes I do Sonic, I thought that maybe we could play a game today"

Sonic's big green eyes lit up in excitement at the word 'game'. "Yay! What kind of game?"

Eggman said nothing but instead strode forward to open a door, "You'll need to use that spin dash technique of yours to play" he said as he led Sonic inside.

Sonic curiously looked around the bare room only to find what looked like to be a hologram of a large green gem. "What's dat?" he asked, pointing to the hologram.

"That, Sonic, is your target of the game. Touch that and you win" said Eggman.

"Cool!" said Sonic, preparing to run forward. This game sounded easy as pie.

"But there will be obstacles that will get I your way and you have to destroy them" said Eggman, holding up a remote at the ready.

Sonic frowned in confusion, "It'll be easy? Wight?"

"Sure it will, just get to the big green shiny thing" said Eggman, "Go!"

Sonic wasn't as fast as he used to be, Eggman noted, but that was only because of his age. He would grow to break the sound barrier, but that won't be until much later. Now he was only running half that speed but that was still pretty fast.

Sonic darted forward but was alarmed to find that something pink leapt up from a platform in the ground. Without really thinking, he curled up into a ball of defence and sliced right through it. Panting in shock, Sonic turned around to find that it was only a stuffed doll in the form of a pink hedgehog; he giggled as he realised it really wasn't that harmful after all.

He continued to run forward, only to perform a spin dash once more when a stuffed doll in the form of a yellow fox jumped up in his way. Now he was feeling more confident, this was almost too easy.

Eggman was impressed as he watched Sonic tear through the dolls that he summoned up. He wanted ever so desperately to make the obstacle harder but he refrained from doing so. It was only the beginning of a long process; he just had to be patient.

At last, Sonic had almost reached the big green shiny thing that was much bigger than him. Just as he was about to grab it, a large red echidna doll jumped out of the ground but Sonic merely sliced right through it like he did with the others. Victory!

His hand went through the green light and he was instantly teleported to Eggman's side. Sonic shook his head to get rid of the confusion and dizziness but quickly looked up at Eggman for approval.

"Did I win?" asked Sonic.

Eggman grinned, "Yes you did, so was that fun or what? Would you like to play again?"

Sonic grinned back, "Yeah, again!"

* * *

><p><em>6 years later…<em>

Tails was practically glued to his computer, or at least his eyes were. They were drooping though from lack of sleep. He shook his head, "No. I gotta stay awake, gotta find the base…"

Ten long years he had spent doing this, ten years of his life was spent searching desperately for the Doctor who appeared to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Ten years since his best friend as kidnapped…

Now and then he began to have doubts whether Sonic was even alive now but hope overpowered them all. He had to be alive; he just had to be!

"Tails, you've been on that thing all night" he heard his wife, Cream, say as she entered the room, "Come to bed, please?"

Tails sighed heavily, feeling defeated. Another day gone and no success at finding Sonic or Eggman. "I can't give up" he muttered, more to himself than Cream.

Cream approached Tails and rubbed his shoulder, "I know, but you can just try again tomorrow"

Tails couldn't help himself, "You've been saying that every single time but I never can! I've tried for so long, I don't know if I can keep this up!"

"Tails, you will find Sonic! But for now you need rest, and lots of it!" said Cream, "I've finally gotten Chester to fall asleep and Ice too is well tucked in. Please Tails, just come to bed"

Tails sighed again, "All right, just let me shut this down first"

Cream smiled in relief and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you soon then"

Checking one last time before turning it off, he turned around and closed his eyes sadly. Another day failed. _"Sonic, where are you?"_

* * *

><p>"Today's the day boy!" Eggman laughed happily in somewhat victory. Sonic merely looked at him weirdly.<p>

"Yeah yeah, I know" said Sonic, "We're getting the M.E. today, you've said it a million times already"

Eggman stopped laughing and glared down at the ten year old, "Cut the tone boy, otherwise you won't be going at all!"

Sonic's ears quickly drooped as he realised that he was in trouble, "No! I'll be good Uncle Eggy! I promise!"

Eggman's eye did the familiar twitch when he heard the name but he ignored it like always, "Well behave then and listen to every single one of my orders"

Sonic nodded several times to show that he understood. Eggman could hardly believe it almost, the boy who was once his arch nemesis now obeyed every one of his commands and followed him around like a puppy. It was just too good, he supposed that it would get worse in the boy's teen years but for now he was just so submissive. Perfect.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Sonic as the two began to walk towards the exit of the base. Sonic was getting excited; Eggman never let him outside before so this would be his first time smelling fresh air and feeling the grass and seeing a blue sky.

Eggman jumped in his hover vehicle and pressed a button on a remote, summoning all of his robots. "It's just like that game we play all the time, get through the obstacles and get the Emerald. Fun, right?"

Sonic frowned a little, the game might have been fun at first but it was getting boring over time. Then he reminded himself that this was the real deal, the final round of the game.

He looked up at Eggman and said, "I won't let you down Uncle Eggy"

Again with the eye twitch…

Eggman opened the doors and went out for the first time in ten years. Of course it really wasn't that big of a deal for him, but Sonic halted in his tracks. He could see the sky, he smelt such rich auroras that he had never smelt before and best of all… the space of the outside world.

"YAHOO!" yelled Sonic as he began to run circles around the base. It was amazing! Thrilling! Exciting!

Eggman growled as he watched the over excited hedgehog run around. This wasn't exactly how he planned to leave for attack. "SONIC!" he yelled just as said hedgehog passed by.

Sonic halted in his tracks and felt his ears lower down at the sight of his angry foster uncle. "Sorry" he murmured, scuffing the ground with one foot.

Eggman face palmed and brought his hand down over his face, "Rgh, never mind. Just follow me"

Sonic did a mock salute and said, "Yes sir!"

Without another word, the Doctor, the robots and the hedgehog left the area and proceeded towards Angel Island.

* * *

><p>It was just another regular day for Knuckles as he sat in front of the Master Emerald. The sun was shining, it was the perfect temperature and the shouts of his kids were not too far off.<p>

He opened one of his closed eyes to check on them once again. Blitz was up a tree and was clutching the white Chaos Emerald while Spike kept on trying to get it back. Knuckles smirked, Blitz was definitely his mother's son and Spike was definitely his.

"Give it back Blitz!" Spike yelled as he climbed the tree.

"Hmm… Not happening anytime soon!" said Blitz, jumping away from his brother's grasp and running behind the Master Emerald.

"Not near the Emerald guys" said Knuckles for what felt like the millionth time. "Seriously, how many times have I told you that?"

He heard a light giggle next to him, coming from the small white bat sitting next to him. "You've said it about ten times today Daddy"

"All right, we get it" said Blitz as he left the shrine, "Yeesh"

"Thank you Indigo" said Knuckles, smirking at his nine year old and only daughter, before giving her a tickle. She giggled cutely before nuzzling up against him again; he complied by wrapping a protective arm around her.

Yep, just a regular day…

Then Spike ran in, "Uh, Dad..."

"No, Blitz isn't in here" said Knuckles.

"It's not that, it's just that there's a whole crowd of robots coming in the direction of the island. Is that normal?"

Robots…

Knuckles jumped up and said, "What colour are they?"

"They look red" said Spike, "Dad, what's going on?"

Knuckles turned to Indigo and then back to Spike before saying, "You two and Blitz need to get back inside the house. Tell your mother what happened then tell her to call your Uncle Shadow, Uncle Tails and Aunt Amy and then get out here. We've got a fight on our hands"

Spike grabbed his sister's hand a proceeded to run towards his twin and then inside. Knuckles ran to the side of the island and surely enough, several robots were already there. Eggman's robots…

"EGGMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Knuckles yelled, getting prepared to smash the robots to pieces.

"Right here Knucklehead. Long-time no see, eh?"

Both enemies glared at each other as they made eye contact, Knuckles was the first to speak. "Where were you all these years? Where's Sonic?"

He hadn't forgotten that his team mate was kidnapped ten years ago, and just like Tails, he had been desperately trying to find any hint of the doctor or the hedgehog when he was not guarding the Master Emerald.

"Let's just say I've been taking a break; and don't worry, your hedgehog buddy is just fine" said Eggman as an evil glint shined in his eye.

Knuckles didn't drop his guard, but his heart did a few flips. He was alive, Sonic was still alive!

"I didn't ask if he was fine or not, I asked you where he is!" yelled Knuckles.

"All in good time my red furred friend" said Eggman, stroking his moustache, "But for now, we should discuss the reason why I am here"

"You're not getting anywhere near the Master Emerald this time!" said Knuckles, preparing to charge.

"Cool it Knuckie, remember what happened last time?" he heard his wife say as she approached the scene. She gave the doctor a sassy smirk and said, "Hey there Doctor, been a while hasn't it?"

Before Eggman could reply, Knuckles quickly shouted, "He's got Sonic, he's still alive!"

Rouge's eyes widened before relaxing, "We'll get him back, but for now let's just focus on defeating this bozo before he gets the Master Emerald"

Eggman's eyes glinted once again, "Who says that I was the one getting it?"

At his words, Knuckles quickly paled. He turned to Rouge, "I've got to get to the Emerald, you'll have to deal with Eggman!"

"Just go, we've got this!"

Both bat and echidna jumped as Shadow came in the scene, clutching a green emerald in his hand. Knuckles nodded at the two of them before running back to the shrine, hoping that no one had reached it yet…

* * *

><p>"Jeez! He could have just dropped me off on the actual island part but noooo" Sonic growled to himself as he continued to climb on one of the hanging vines from Angel Island.<p>

Continuing to mock his foster uncle, he muttered, "_All part of the act of surprise_. Yeah right, more like he's too lazy to fly up just a little higher!"

Eventually though, Sonic finally made it to flat ground, which he embraced greatly. Panting and with shaky arms, he stood up and observed his surroundings. It was all mostly green, nothing really that exciting. Just to see how far he climbed, he looked over the edge but recoiled in horror. The drop from the island to the ocean was extremely long, and he didn't fancy getting wet; he hated water.

"Okay then, this is it!" said Sonic, darting away as he hoped to find the Emerald soon. To his delight, he found a shrine and sitting on top was his goal. The Master Emerald was right there!

Laughing in victory, he ran up the stairs but it was almost as if he was playing the game again because something red got in his way.

"What do you think… you're… doing…?"

Knuckles practically froze when he saw who was trying to get to the Master Emerald. His jaw went slack as he observed the young blue hedgehog who looked extremely annoyed.

"Sonic?" he murmured.

His old team mate wasn't exactly the size of a thirty year old hedgehog, which he should have been. Instead, he only looked to be about ten or so years old. _So that's what Eggman was up to for all of these years…_

"Get out of my way!" yelled Sonic as he spin dashed at the echidna.

Knuckles yelped and jumped out of the way, "Sonic, dude! It's me! Don't you remember?"

Sonic glared at the echidna, "What are you talking about echidna, and how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life"

Knuckles wanted to slap himself. _Of course he won't remember, he was just a baby the last time I saw him. But surely he must remember something…_

"C'mon, you've got to remember me! We fought together years ago, you, me and Tails! Do you remember Tails? What about Amy? She used to stalk you all the time! What about…"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" yelled Sonic, darting past Knuckles and straight to the Master Emerald. Knuckles had no choice but to charge after him, Sonic was working for Eggman now and any ally of Eggman was an enemy of his.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Knuckles as he threw a punch at the blue hedgehog. Sonic yelped and dodged it skilfully. Years of practice was finally paying off for him.

Sonic grinned darkly, "Ha-ha, ya missed me! Sucker!"

He was literally a breath away from the Emerald; he had his hand on it. Then the unexpected happened, Knuckles leapt forward and punched the Emerald causing it shatter into many pieces.

Sonic felt his heart drop in horror. It was destroyed; his lifelong goal was destroyed. Snarling, Sonic leapt up to attack Knuckles and was successful. Knuckles cried out in pain and tried to attack back but Sonic was just too fast.

Not knowing what else to do, Sonic jumped down the stairs and back to where his foster uncle was leading the distraction attack.

Knuckles looked towards where the blue blur was leaving and shook his head. _What did Eggman do to him?_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing back here boy?" Eggman yelled as he saw Sonic run through the battle scene.<p>

Sonic skidded to a halt and replied, "The red echidna destroyed it. It's gone!"

No… NO!

"ARGH!" Eggman yelled in frustration, "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?"

Sonic was just about fed up, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG!"

Eggman frowned, "We'll deal with this later boy, we've got to get back to the now"

Scowling, Sonic jumped onto the hover vehicle and hold on as Eggman left. Neither one noticed the fox that saw every single thing…

* * *

><p><em>That couldn't be Sonic, it just couldn't be…<em>

Of course Tails was over the moon as he realised that Sonic was alive but it was so hard to believe that he was working for Eggman. It just wasn't like him, but then Tails realised the hard truth. _He's been re-raised…_

Most of the robots were already destroyed, there were only about ten or so left which Shadow took out easily with a couple of Chaos Spears. He turned to face Amy who had seen everything too; she looked very pale and looked as though she was going to be sick.

"That… can't be Sonic" she whispered.

"What about Sonic?" Rouge's sensitive ears picked up Amy's whisper and she joined the conversation.

I could only merely point to the edge of the island, "He was right there, we saw him"

"Shouldn't we go after him then?" asked Shadow as he approached us.

Then Knuckles staggered through the bush, clutching his bleeding side, "There's no point. He's working for Eggman"

"No… he can't be" said Amy as tears sprang to her eyes, "He would never do that"

"Eggman must have raised him from his infancy stage. He probably doesn't even remember us" said Tails, his ears drooping with every word.

"I figured that when I was fighting him" said Knuckles, "Oh, by the way I also smashed the Master Emerald"

Rouge's eyes widened, "Why the hell would you do that you knucklehead?"

"Because it was the only way! If I didn't do it then Sonic would have taken it" Knuckles yelled back.

Shadow frowned and closed his eyes in thought, "Hmph, you do know what this means right?"

"What?"

"It's gonna be a race for the Emerald pieces" said Shadow, "A war…"

He was right, Tails realised. "Well, it's only a race against the fastest thing alive. Should be easy enough, right?"

* * *

><p>"We got to get the Emerald pieces before the others boy!" declared Eggman, pacing up and down in front of the blue hedgehog who was frowning.<p>

"I know" murmured Sonic, clenching his fists in anger at the thought of the red echidna getting in his way. How dare he suggest that he knew him? They had never met before or even fought together.

"You'll have to get a head start and start searching now, your my only hope now" said Eggman, feeling extremely weird saying that to his old enemy. What frightened him most though was the glint in Sonic's eye.

It was a new kind of glint, a dark one. It was one that shouted "Darkness, keep away!". It was one you would never see in the old Sonic, but he was young again and completely different.

"I will not fail" said Sonic, a determined yet malicious grin etched on his young face…

* * *

><p><em>For some reason I was never really happy with this chapter no matter how many times I tried to change it, could ya review and tell me what YOU thought of it so I can set my mind at peace?<em>

_Sonic's really not that evil now, but that's only cause he's still young. He'll turn even badder next chapter when he's older._

_Thanks for reading today, I'll see you next chapter!_


	5. Welcome to Mobius AKA Hell

_Sorry I'm late to update, my internets been really slow lately so I had to wait for a day to put this up._

_But here it is so please contiue reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Welcome to Mobius (A.K.A. Hell)

_Five Years Later…_

It was all just a race…

That's all it was…

A long, never ending race…

Shadow continued to run forward through the already destroyed city of Station Square, quickly dodging a pile of large rubble which was once a towering sky scraper. He was only set on one goal; get the piece of the Master Emerald.

At least before the other hedgehog can.

His earpiece beeped rapidly in his ear so he quickly answered with a growl, "I'm busy right now so this had better be good!"

"It is good Dad" he heard his daughter, Maria, reply through the earpiece, "I got a message from Blitz that he reckons the Master Emerald piece is close to where the main train station once was"

It was good news. "Thanks Maria, I'm on my way there right now"

"Better hurry, Indigo says she's spotted the enemy close by" said Maria.

Shadow's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "He won't win this time!" he said, hanging up shortly after. Now with more adrenaline rushing than ever, he skated faster than ever before; determined to reach the Emerald piece before Sonic did.

To his great surprise, he found the Emerald piece shining underneath a pile of scrap metal. Victory was his this time; he won the race of the day!

Before he could even get closer though, a lean blue figure jumped down in front of him purposely to block his way to the Emerald shard. Shadow growled in anger, "Get out of my way if you know what's good for you!"

Emerald eyes met ruby, shining with challenge. "Again Shadow? How many times do you say that whenever we meet?"

"Hopefully enough for you to get the message through your head!" said Shadow, glaring angrily at Sonic.

Now five years older, the blue hedgehog had grown into a more familiar figure with everyone from the old team. His quills were in the exact same style, he was almost the same height since they last saw him in his grown form and he even wore the same shoes; they all figured that Eggman must have taken them from his old destroyed base. The only thing that had really changed about Sonic was his eyes, they no longer sparkled with glee or mischief but instead were alive with malice; his eyes were cold and hard, just like real emeralds.

He even carried weapons, a sight which shocked everyone when they first saw him with the items. A long, double sided blade was holstered to his back and a side pocket usually held a dagger at the ready. The only thing that truly calmed the group about them though was that Sonic refused to use them unless he was in true threat of danger and never used guns of any sorts; almost just like his old self… almost.

Shadow sighed, "Just get out of the way Sonic, then we don't have to go through this again"

"Hmm" Sonic leaned against the wall of the station, a cocky smirk on his face which so greatly resembled his old one was adorned on his muzzle. "I don't think so buddy"

"I'm not your buddy!" Shadow yelled, almost forgetting that this was the new Sonic and not the old one. He acted so similar to it though.

Without any more words to be said, Shadow charged at his rival and formed a Chaos Spear in his hand. Sonic grinned and threw his double sided blade away so he could properly do a spin dash; he curled up into a ball and sped forward but missed his opponent by inches.

Snarling, Shadow turned around after dodging Sonic and threw a fully charged Spear in his direction, but Sonic jumped out of the way quicker than the untrained eye could see. Shadow took the opportunity of distraction to bolt in the direction of the Master Emerald piece but Sonic saw his move and quickly jumped in front to defend the Emerald piece from being taken.

"Nice try Shads" said Sonic. Shadow was almost positive that Sonic could remember his past life, he acted just like he always did but was only working on the wrong side.

"Don't call me Shads!" yelled Shadow, charging forward to throw a punch which Sonic only countered.

Too busy in combat, they hardly noticed the golden fox and red echidna watching them from atop of the train station. Tails swallowed nervously as he could only watch Sonic give an uppercut to Shadow, it was the same thing every single time; Shadow and Sonic would fight first, then others would come in for back up for Shadow, but Sonic would always manage to take the piece of the Master Emerald… not always, but most of the time. Then everyone would round on Tails for failing the only mission he was given.

To shoot Sonic.

No, it wasn't a bullet. It was only a tranquilliser gun that was meant to knock Sonic out cold. True to his word fifteen years ago, Tails was determined to have Sonic back as was everyone else. Yet they didn't know how hard it was to shoot a hedgehog that was always moving at incredibly high speeds and was always alert for all attacks possible…

"Tails, I'm going down to help Shadow. We'll try to corner Sonic but you still have to try hit him with the tranq" whispered Knuckles who prepared to jump down.

Tails nodded, "I always do try, you know that"

Knuckles could only nod back before jumping down and yelling, "Hey! Blue boy!"

Sonic looked up after knocking away Shadow. He grinned when he saw the red echidna charge towards him, "Back for another round I see" he said as he ran towards Knuckles, preparing to attack.

"A round that you won't win!" yelled Knuckles, but instead of attacking he jumped aside which caused Sonic to almost run into the wall of the crumbling train station.

Shadow looked up and saw Tails aiming the tranquiliser at Sonic, or at least he was trying to, and then looked back down at Knuckles who was trying to corner the hedgehog. A light bulb quickly went off in his head as he realised what Knuckles was trying to do and quickly ran forward to assist.

Sonic, who had no clue what the other were planning, was slowly becoming bored with battle and his target turned from his opponents to the Emerald shard. He had to get it, it was his sole mission to collect all of the pieces of the Master Emerald; he just had to get it.

Dodging Shadow and Knuckles, he ran forward but was stopped by two echidnas and a bat that dropped down in front of him. The white echidna in the middle crossed his arms in a way to show intimidation and growled, "Nice try hedgehog"

Now Sonic was practically encircled, but he remained calm. Instead, he grinned cockily at the three new arrivals. "Bout time you showed up Blitz, Indigo, Maria" he said in flat greeting, "Your old men were getting quite boring, they're losing they're touch"

The apricot coloured echidna, Maria, growled in anger, "Watch it hedgehog, unless you're purposely asking for a beating then be my guest"

Tails had his chance right there and then, Sonic was pretty much trapped and had nowhere to go; it was his perfect opportunity. Tails brought up the gun and quickly aimed at Sonic, hoping for the best as he pulled the trigger…

Back on the ground, Sonic noticed Blitz's blue eyes trail up a bit toward the top of the train station and quickly turned in the same direction. He barely registered the gun that had just fired a needle before jumping out of the way. Glad for the distraction, Sonic grabbed his double sided blade and ran towards the Emerald piece and grabbed it with ease.

Victory!

"Thanks for the distraction fox man!" Sonic yelled before departing with a strong burst of speed. "Suckers!" he yelled back at the group, laughing his head of as he ran back to Eggman's base.

The entire group was silent before Maria yelled, "Dammit! Not again!"

Knuckles could only groan in defeat and lower down to the ground and sit. Indigo and Blitz shook their heads as they realised their loss. Shadow growled and looked up towards Tails who had flown down; ears drooped right down in guilt.

"YOU HAD HIM RIGHT THERE TAILS! WE HAD HIM TRAPPED ANDYOU STILL COULDN'T SHOOT HIM?" yelled Shadow.

"I- I thought…" Tails trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He thought he had Sonic that time, he didn't know that the hedgehog would have seen his attack at the last minute.

Blitz came to his rescue, "Wait! Don't blame him; I think it was my fault. I was looking in Tails' direction and Sonic must have noticed. Don't get angry at him"

His sister added in a comment, "And how could've we realised that he would've been able to jump out of the circle. It should have been impossible"

"Nothing's impossible" growled Maria, "Unless it's the chances of us ever capturing the damn bastard. Now that it impossible thanks to a certain fox"

"Cut it out Maria" commanded Shadow, "Now's not the time to play the blame game, we need to get back to our homes and get ready for the next attack"

"Which will be when?" asked Indigo.

Shadow remained silent for a moment before murmuring, "I don't know"

After a quick farewell, Shadow and Maria began to run back to their home, Knuckles, Blitz and Indigo began to make their way to the fallen Angel which left a dejected Tails to trudge home by himself.

* * *

><p>"Daddy's home!"<p>

Even in his depressed state, the sound of his daughter's voice brought a smile to Tails' face. A small, white fox that was followed by an even smaller orange rabbit quickly ran out of the house and in his direction.

Both children leapt into his arms, giggling in happiness as they realised that their father was safe once more. The little orange rabbit looked up at his father and asked, "Did ya get 'im Daddy?"

Tails sighed, "Not today Ches"

Chester quickly sensed his father's sadness and remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the house. The fox girl decided to try and cheer him up by hugging his neck tighter, "Don't worry Daddy, maybe next time?"

"Thanks Ice" murmured Tails as his depression came back. He lowered the children down to the ground and made his way from the hallway to the lounge room where he knew Cream and Amy would be waiting.

"Any luck today?" Cream asked as Tails entered the room. He could barely look into either her or Amy's eyes but that was enough of an answer for them.

Amy moaned and smacked herself on the forehead, "We're never going to get him back"

Tails was immediately alit with anger, "Hey! I tried the best I could!"

"Did I say I blamed you?" yelled Amy as she advanced on Tails.

Cream quickly got in between the two, "Hey, don't fight" she pleaded, "I think we're all just a little stressed out but that doesn't mean that we can start an argument over nothing!"

Amy merely sighed, "I know. It's just that… I want him back. I miss him"

Tails lowered his head and let a tear run down his face, "We all do…"

* * *

><p>Quickly punching in the code, Sonic entered back in the base while still clutching onto the piece of the Master Emerald. He strode past the guard robots and into the main control where he knew he would find Eggman.<p>

Surely enough, the round man was sitting at the largest computer and appeared to be searching around the map of the world; more than likely looking for the next Master Emerald piece. Sonic quickened his pace and placed the piece next to Eggman, who jumped in shock.

"There's the next one" said Sonic flatly, "Happy?"

"Extremely, good work boy!" said Eggman as an exited gleam began to shine in his eyes, "We're on step closer to world domination now!"

"Wahoo" muttered Sonic sarcastically, "I can't wait"

Noting the tone in his voice, Eggman turned towards the hedgehog, "What's your problem?"

"How long is this going to go on for?" Sonic finally burst out yelling, "It's really starting to annoy me and give me a headache!"

"How is it giving you a headache?" asked Eggman.

"I keep on thinking that I should know the older members of the opposing team. I don't know how but I feel as if I should know something about them" murmured Sonic.

"Well, you don't" Eggman said quickly. The quirks from the hedgehog had been coming more and more often as he grew older; Eggman grew worried that Sonic would soon remember his old memories again but he was sure that if he made the hedgehog more focused on the Master Emerald then he would forget.

Deciding to continue, Eggman said, "And besides, we only need to plan one more attack before the whole Emerald is ours"

Sonic's ears perked up at his comment, "You serious?"

"Dead on" Eggman replied, "We have half the Emerald and they all have the other half. One attack at where they're hidden and then it's all over. That's at Angel Island according to my scanners"

"Well, no offense but one guy like me against a group of ten or so others isn't going to turn out so well" Sonic noted, not liking the idea of attack at all.

Eggman realised this too and frowned in thought before shooting up again, "Unless you are on their side!"

"Huh?"

"You did say that they have been trying to capture you, right?"

Sonic nodded, "So you're saying that I should let them capture me and then I gain their trust?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying boy" Eggman gloated, "It is a perfect plan, is it not?"

Sonic shrugged and stretched out his arms, "I suppose so, but I'll think about it more in the morning. I'm going to bed"

Without waiting for a reply, Sonic quickly left the room and strode towards his dorm on the top floor of the base. He smiled a little when he remembered when he asked Eggman to give him the highest room in the new base when he turned eleven. There was just something about being high of the ground that gave him a rush of thrill and excitement…

Storing away his weapons on the side wall and pulling of his shoes and gloves, he nestled into his thick next of blankets and curled up into sleep. Yet the face of the red echidna and the black and red hedgehog, Knuckles and Shadow, kept on popping into his head for some odd reason. Then he kept hearing Knuckles' voice from five years ago.

"_Sonic, dude! It's me! Don't you remember?"…_

"Just who the hell are you?" Sonic muttered, "Why do I have a funny feeling I should know you from somewhere…"

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's starting to realise something's not right with the picture here. What does this mean for him, Eggman and the others? We shall find out throughout the story.<em>

_And does anyone get my pun with the name of Tails and Cream's daighter Ice? Vanilla Ice Cream! Get it?_

_(cricket cricket)_

_Well, I thought it was good..._

_Anyway, I shall see you next chapter. Please review, I won't force you._


	6. Bullseye

**Hey, I know that it's been ages since I've updated but thats what school does to me... It sucks :C But now I'm on holidays so I'll be able to update more often! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story at all, like I said, time is a bit of an issue for me. **

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is, after all this time! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Bullseye

"I've just sent out the fake signal, so you should be ready to go now" said Eggman as he and Sonic stood just outside of the base.

"How can you even make a fake Master Emerald signal?" asked Sonic, feeling quite confused, "Seriously, how?"

"I have my ways boy" said Eggman, "Now I don't know when you'll get back but don't return until you have every single last piece. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure do" Sonic couldn't help but swallow nervously. This was it, he was going into enemy territory for who knows how long and he had to gain their trust. Hah, as if that would work! But who knows…

"I'll keep in contact every night to ask about your progress so make sure you're alone every night at ten o' clock" said Eggman, "Good luck"

"Thanks" was all that Sonic could say before bursting off to the Mystic Ruins at full speed…

* * *

><p>"Guys! We've got a signal!" yelled Amy from the computer room, causing both Tails and Cream to bolt in.<p>

"Are you serious? Where?" asked Tails, blowing the bangs out of his eyes so that he could see well.

"It's not that far from here actually, which is a bit strange" said Amy, frowning a little. How was it that they had never caught the signal before?

"Who knows and who cares?" said Cream excitedly, "We've just got to get it before… Sonic does…"

"We will get it" Tails determinedly said, "And we will get him!"

After a quick call to Shadow and Knuckles, Tails grabbed the tranquilliser gun and started to head outside. Cream pulled him back quickly and whispered, "Please get him back for us this time"

Tails swallowed at the very thought of his mission but planted a comforting kiss to Cream's forehead, "I will"

* * *

><p>After arriving to their destination, they found that Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and their kids, Spike, Blitz, Indigo, Maria and Dusk, were already there waiting for them. They probably got to the area faster because Knuckles and Rouge lived so close and Shadow and his kids had the ability to Chaos Control.<p>

"Has Sonic arrived yet?" asked Tails.

Shadow shook his head, "No, so you'd better hide up in the tree and get ready to shoot as soon as possible"

Tails nodded and scrambled up the oak, hoping that the leafless tree could still disguise him with its twigs. It wasn't really that much of a success but there was nowhere else to go, all of the trees were bare and he needed a high position to get and accurate shot.

No sooner had he climbed the tree than a familiar blue blur began to approach the large group. They all got into battle positions just as Sonic halted in front of them, wearing a large grin of his face.

"So where is it?" asked Sonic, deciding to play up an act while hoping the fox would take the opportunity to shoot him. He could just see the yellow of his tails poking out between the branches of the tree.

"Don't _you _already know?" growled Shadow, expecting any minute for the blue hedgehog to attack. He almost hoped that Sonic would give them the answer, that way there would be enough to attack while one could at least sneak away to snatch the Emerald piece.

"How should I know?" asked Sonic, "I just did the same as you lot; I followed the signal"

"You're lying hedgehog! I can tell" hissed Maria.

Sonic could only smirk at her words; she was too smart for her own good. "Oh if only you knew…"

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Maria, leaping to attack before anyone could stop her.

Sonic barely had a chance to counter before her fist collided with the side of his face. Cursing, he leapt up as quickly as he fell and swung around to deliver a kick which successfully knocked the echidna girl down.

Growling in anger, her brother leapt from the sidelines to defend her as she recovered. Everyone else either prevented escape for Sonic or was searching for the unknown Emerald shard.

"Go away Dusk, I can take him on myself!" yelled Maria, launching a Chaos Spear in Sonic's direction but missing by mere inches.

"Not a chance" replied Dusk who continued to throw punches and kicks at his blue opponent that just kept on countering all of them.

Sonic was slowly beginning to get bored and annoyed. The black hedgehog and his sister were getting extremely irritating, almost like flies on a hot summer day. He couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but he was wishing that the damn fox would shoot quickly…

Tails was shaking from nerves; he could hardly keep the head of the gun still. He was nervous that he would accidently hit Maria or Dusk instead of the intended target and then he'd be in trouble from Shadow; he shuddered just thinking about it.

No! This was it! He had to do it; if he didn't then he would just give up. It was useless if he couldn't hit a target. Maybe Shadow would have been better for the job instead, or even Rouge?

He took aim, shut his eyes tightly and pulled the trigger…

Shadow's sensitive ears picked up the quiet shot and the whizz of the speeding needle. Praying to all lords above, he turned around only to have his jaw drop in shock. It was a bullseye, right on Sonic's shoulder.

"You got him!" yelled Shadow in victory as he marched towards the swaying hedgehog he referred to.

Snarling in anger, Sonic ripped the needle out from his shoulder and glared in the direction it came from. His legs could barely keep him standing upright so he resorted to collapsing on his knees. Managing a glare up at all of the hedgehogs, echidnas and bats that surrounded him, Sonic muttered, "You bastards", before giving into the darkness.

"Score!" yelled the echidna twins while they triple hi-fived with their bat sister. Shadow turned back to face an approaching, and shocked, Tails and nodded in approval while Knuckles gave him a thumbs up.

"We got him, I actually got him" Tails whispered in disbelief.

"You sure did fox boy" said Rouge, nudging Sonic with her foot just to be sure.

"So where are we gonna take him?" asked Knuckles. "Obviously not near the Master Emerald pieces, so will it be Tails and Cream's or Shadow and Tikal's place?"

"I'd say Tails' place" said Dusk as he joined the conversation. When everyone looked at him curiously, he said, "Well, I mean, unless you want him to get on Maria's nerves so it causes her to kill him then I think Tails' would be the best place"

Shadow nodded in agreement, "Good point"

Hesitantly, Knuckles bent down and lifted Sonic in his arms, feeling a little awkward holding his unconscious old friend. He looked towards Tails and waited for approval to make his way over to their place. Tails looked down at Sonic one last time before nodding at Knuckles and then moving in the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, you got him!" the group heard Amy yell in shock as she ran to the living room with Cream in tow.<p>

"Yeah, and about time too" said Knuckles moving inside to place Sonic on the couch.

Immediately Amy knelt down by her old crush's side and proceeded to stroke his forehead in almost a motherly matter. She was shocked, after all these years he was finally back with the group and he was right by her side; in an unconscious state of course, but that was just the circumstance.

But she realised that it would not be like it always was. Sonic was not like his old self, he had been re-raised to follow in Eggman's footsteps and was trained to kill them all. It would take a long time before he could be trusted once more…


	7. The Plans Begin

Chapter Seven

The Plans Begin

Sonic's head was pounding like crazy, it hurt so much; it was the ultimate killer headache. God, he would kill for painkillers!

Then he remembered why it was possibly hurting in the first place. He was captured, just as Eggman had wished for. He was most likely in enemy territory, and would most likely be tortured…

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Sonic heard a light voice ask that was close to his head. He also became conscious of the fact that someone was stroking his quills in a soft manner; it was almost quite comforting…

"It should be soon, and when he does wake up we'll be ready for him" Sonic heard a gruff voice say, he soon recognised it as the voice of that knucklehead. _Everyone in the entire team must be there…_

It remained quiet for a moment, allowing Sonic to try and gather his surroundings just by listening. He could hear many tense breaths in the room so that gave him an indication on how many Mobians he would be up against.

Suddenly he heard a very young female voice cry out, "Is he ever gonna wake up?" Then there was a very hard poke in his side.

Sonic's eyes snapped open in that instant in annoyance, causing the young white fox to scream in fright and leap into the yellow, two-tailed fox's arms. As soon as Sonic's eyes opened, Shadow and Knuckles were upon him and pinned him down to the couch, preventing all forms of escape.

"Let me go!" yelled Sonic, trying to struggle out of Shadow and Knuckles' grip. _If he had to deal with this every day then Eggman can just forget about the plan…_

"Fat chance blue boy!" growled Knuckles as he remained his firm grip on Sonic's arms. It wasn't as easy as it looked; Sonic was putting up on hell of a struggle.

"Don't hurt him!" the same light voice ask that Sonic heard before. He looked around and caught sight of a bubble-gum pink hedgehog holding her hand out in a begging sort of manner.

"We're not going to hurt him, we're just keeping him restrained" said Shadow with a huff as Sonic gave a hard tug against his arms in an attempt to escape.

Amy frowned and moved in front of Sonic, placing both hands on the blue hedgehog's shoulders and looked at him firmly in the eyes. "Sonic, stop struggling; it's going to get you nowhere"

"Wanna bet on that, pinky?" growled Sonic with a harsh glare, continuing to struggle. The result of his words earned him a severely hard whack on the head by a very large red and yellow hammer, causing him to be stunned and see stars.

Satisfied with her work, Amy put away her hammer and said, "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What the hell do you want from me?" asked Sonic, sending death glares to everyone in the room. Hey, if he was going to be captured then he had a right to know exactly why. He knew that Eggman wanted him to gain there trust, but he knew that if he acted completely out of character then everyone would know that something was up. He had to fight them off and then slowly gain their trust, it was the only way to do his mission without getting caught…

Instead of getting an answer, he was met with silence. All of the adults in the room just turned and looked at each other in an uncertain way. They weren't so sure how to answer his question, or how to explain that he was actually thirty five and not fifteen and that he was their old friend…

"Sonic, do you remember us?" asked Tails, placing Ice down on the ground once he was sure she had calmed down from her fright.

Sonic grinned in a very sarcastic way, "Well of course I do! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Wait… Really?" asked Knuckles, "You actually remember us?"

"You betcha!" said Sonic, "How could I not forget the freakin' bunch of annoying Mobians that have been getting in my way for the past five years of my life?"

Tails' ears flattened at his harsh words, realising that he did not truly remember. "No, Sonic; I mean, do you remember us… uh, how do I put it? In supposably "another life" if you know what I mean?"

Sonic quickly lost his sarcastic and fighting demeanour and instead quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"Don't you remember us at all?" asked Amy, feeling small tears prick at her eyes, "Nothing about our adventures? Nothing about our friendship? About our romance?"

"Uh, actually… that last part never happened…"

"Shut it Knuckles!" shouted Amy.

Sonic, on the other groaned in annoyance. Tails perked up in excitement, thinking that Sonic had remembered the endless chases from Amy when they were younger. "Yeah, you do remember! Don't you?"

"No, what you lot are all saying is complete gibberish!" snarled Sonic, "I've never met any of you before in whatever "previous life" you're all talkin' about and that's that! You're just going to get the same answer that I've been giving you for the past five years! We've. Never. Met!"

Everyone stayed silent, facing the fact that Sonic did not remember them at all except for the past five years of fighting and war for the Master Emerald pieces. It upset them all, even Shadow, that he was no longer the bright, hyperactive, kind, heroic hedgehog they all knew. He was nothing more than a shell of his old self…

"Now that we've settled the fact that you're all nutcases, can I leave?" growled Sonic.

"Nice try" said Knuckles, tightening his grip on the blue hedgehog, "You're staying with us, whether you like it or not!"

"What, you're going to keep me restrained for the rest of my life? Ha!" laughed Sonic, "I really don't see that lasting for very long!"

"Let take him down…" said Shadow, an evil glint shined in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Sonic huffed as he was thrown into what seemed to be a basement completely made of hard steel. It was completely empty, no furniture of any sort was in sight and the place was quite small, barely bigger than the average small bedroom.<p>

Sonic turned back to entrance and prepared to bolt out but before he could to so, Shadow held out his hand towards the entrance and shouted "Chaos Shield!"

Within a millisecond, a bright green glow enveloped around the entrance and appeared to be crackling with some form of electricity. Sonic only just halted before almost colliding with the unfamiliar shield.

"I wouldn't bother trying to break through," said Shadow, smirking proudly, "This shield is made of pure Chaos energy and you have no chance in breaking through it"

Sonic desperately wanted to yell back a reply and then try to break the shield, but he had to remain captured for the sake of the mission, which was really starting to annoy him. Instead he growled in anger and shouted, "I will find some way to get out, you just wait Shads!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed in anger, "I highly doubt it" he said as he turned to leave but he quickly yelled "And don't call me Shads!"

Sonic sent a glare in Shadow's direction before turning towards everyone else who was looking at him through the shield but his glare only softened a tiny bit. The yellow fox, the pink hedgehog, the red echidna and the cream rabbit were all looking at him with sad eyes.

"What?" snapped Sonic as the anger got the best of him, "You've seen the caged zoo animal so go away already!"

Immediately, the fox, rabbit and echidna left with only one backwards glance, but the hedgehog stayed for a little longer as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonic" she whispered before turning around and leaving Sonic.

For some reason, Sonic found himself feeling a little more upset and lonely. He almost wished that they never left…

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" asked Tails, feeling completely hopeless knowing that his best friend could not remember a thing.<p>

"I would have thought that it would be bluntly obvious to you" said Shadow, "We've got to get his memories back and get him back on our side while also trying to figure out if we can get him back to his proper age"

"But how?" asked Knuckles, "He's the enemy now; he hates us and won't listen. He'll just deny everything that we say"

"All we can do is try" said Amy, clenching her fists in anger, "We have to! I haven't wasted the past fifteen years of my life trying to desperately get my Sonic back only to give up once he is with us at last. I will never give up on him!"

Tails sighed, "We haven't given up Amy, we just don't know what to do anymore…"

* * *

><p>The shield wasn't even working. It was a dud.<p>

What an idiot.

Sonic was almost laughing as he placed his hand through the shield, he had expected pain but there was nothing. It was like putting a hand through cool water. He could easily escape if he ever wanted to… but he had to stay and put on an act to get the Master Emerald pieces.

Sonic pulled his hand back and stared at it for a moment, wondering why the shield wasn't working when it was supposed to but he merely shrugged it off. The answer was just about pointless to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud, rapid beeping sound coming from his wrist. Sonic sighed, knowing who it was on the other line. He pressed a button on the watch and spoke into it, "What's up Eggman?"

"What's going on? Where are you?" asked Eggman.

"I've been captured an I'm in some sort of prison with a crap shield to supposably keep me from escaping"

"You're supposed to be gaining their trust boy!" yelled Eggman, "Not turning them against you!"

"Oh yeah, that would be really believable won't it? Me suddenly getting a new personality without any warning whatsoever; yep, I can defiantly see them believing that" said Sonic in a sarcastic voice.

"Hmm, you have a point, but don't put it off for too long or we'll never get the Emerald pieces"

"Yeah, yeah; I get it!" groaned Sonic, "I'll soften up in the next week or so"

"Good, I'll hear about your progress tomorrow night" said Eggman, about to hang up.

"Hey, wait! One more thing!" Sonic said quickly, "Are you sure that I don't know any of these guys, because they seem pretty sure about it and I'm starting to think that maybe I do know them…"

"Well you don't, so stop thinking about it!"

Sonic sighed, "All right, I hear from you tomorrow night"

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight in the Prower house, Knuckles and Shadow had left to go back their own homes, Tails and Cream had gone to bed not long after putting their kids to sleep; Amy was the only one awake.<p>

She was just sitting outside the basement prison and was staring through the green shield at the sleeping blue hedgehog. She could not help but smile just a little as she looked at his sleeping face, it was so calm, so relaxed… Just like the old Sonic.

Amy missed him, she would endlessly dream of the day when he would come back with that familiar grin and the bright sparking emerald eyes, but instead he hated her and he hated every single one of his old friends and team mates.

Amy bit her lip and tried to stop the tears to fall from her eyes, but they fell down silently anyway. She took a deep breath and looked down at her long time crush with a determined face. She would get him back, even if it was the last thing she would ever do…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and get the next chapters up as soon as I can, maybe in a day or two. I hope that you liked the new chapters!<strong>

**I'll see ya next time.**

**Review if you wish, I won't force you to.**


End file.
